


Tonks' Bet

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was going to have to loan money to his cousin soon...she'd need it...alot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonks' Bet

Disclaimer- I bought Harry Potter. It wasn't easy though. It involved some illegal means, and a lot of money, but I did it.

Harry frowned, staring hard at the young woman opposite him.

"You know, you're the easiest one to find on Guard Duty." He said, causing her to frown. "You're easy to spot."

"I am not."

"Tell you what, I bet you a galleon you can't impersonate anyone without me figuring it out."

She glared. "You're on. One galleon each time you figure me out."

Harry grinned, and Nymphadora Tonks wasn't so sure.

Sirius Black, opening the door to the room, smiled grimly. Next time he can, he's gotta loan money to Tonks. She'll need it.

Harry lounged on his bed, and Ron opened the door. "Hey, Harry. Mom says it's time for Dinner."

Harry grinned. "Ok, Tonks."

He stomped his foot. "How?"

Harry just grinned. "You have too many freckles."

Ron-Tonks frowned, and Harry stood up. "Come on, Dinner."

Harry carried some of the food to the table. "Hello everyone."

"Hello."

Harry grinned at Remus. "Hello Tonks."

"Damn. What was it this time?"

"He said he wouldn't be here." Harry said.

Tonks growled and became herself again.

Molly came in to say goodnight to Harry. Harry smiled slightly. "Hello, Tonks."

"How?"

"The walk. You're not walking right."

She growled.

Incidents happened throughout the summer, and Harry managed to make it through without mixing Tonks up with anyone.

Tonks glared at Harry on the way to the train station. "Ok. Last question. How can you always tell it's me."

Harry grinned. 

A/n I thought that would be hilarious.


End file.
